


A Lovely Morning

by haikyuuobsessor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Morning Massage, No Plot/Plotless, Plotless Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10475331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuuobsessor/pseuds/haikyuuobsessor
Summary: Tsukishima woke up to a beautiful sight while Kageyama woke up to a relaxing massage.





	

The blonde woke up to a very lovely scene of his lover splayed next to him with just the right amount of the morning sunlight that seeped through the curtains encompassing his delicious body. The setter was on his chest and his face towards the blonde with his mouth slightly agape and expressions relaxed.

Slowly, Tsukishima stretched out his fingers and moved a strand that fell over Kageyama's shut eyes to the back of his ear. And he marveled at the sight in front of him while his digits slowly threading those silky raven strands. Kageyama moved, sleep disturbed by the sudden sensation on his head.

“Mmorning.” The younger mumbled, as he tried opening one of his eyes and a smile made its way on Tsukishima's face before he pushed himself up towards the male next to him and gave him a kiss on his head.

“Morning. It's kinda rare for me to wake up before you.”

“Mmm. I'm exhausted and my body sore. Can you tone down the sex next time I get back from a tournament.” Another kiss was placed, this time on the back of Kageyama's sharp shoulder.

“Sorry, can't help myself. Do you want me to give you a massage.”

“Yes, please.” Tsukishima pushed the blankets off himself and made his way to the setter and he started rubbing the hips of his lover gently. A content sigh left the male's mouth underneath him and he dipped his head lower to kiss the few marks he left on the setter's back.

Not long after, Kageyama's breaths evened and muscles sagged from relaxation of getting a massage. Tsukishima placed another loving kiss on the setter's head before getting out of bed to start on breakfast. He was always woken up by the smell of breakfast made by the setter so, for today he was more than glad to take over his boyfriend's role.

**Author's Note:**

> Something I put together in about 30 minutes because I feel like I have to tell those who are keeping up with my other works that I'm going on a break from tumblr and also fic writing. I am in desperate need to get my head wrapped with my studies and I'm afraid I won't know when I'll be back. 
> 
> I wanna say that I'll be back when the semester ends but I'm not going to get people waiting. I hope I'll be back, but I won't know. If I decided to write more, especially for my number 1 otp, which is something I deeply enjoy and sharing it with you guys who are in grave need for tsukkikage fics (no, only me? Okay) I might need to set a proper schedule when to write and when to study. Up until now I've been writing whenever I feel like writing and most of the times, it's when I'm supposed to be studying, so genius me.
> 
> Anyway, hope that was okay. Thanks for reading and enjoy your day/night peeps.


End file.
